Feral Wrath
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* What started as a normal double-date took a turn for the worse when Metal Sonic captured Zooey. Tails has a special serum to transform him into a werefox. Will he succeed in saving his beloved Zooey, or will he fail, and lose his sanity? (Request by grimlock1997) I OWN NOTHING! Fixer is owned by Fixer's-Channel over at Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Double Date Invasion

**I do not own Sonic Boom or its characters.  
Fixer is owned by Fixer's-Channel over on Deviantart.  
This was requested by grimlock1997, who wanted to see a Tails X Zooey story. Now, I don't support the couple, but he does, and I respect that. I mean, just because I don't support it doesn't mean I'm gonna be rude and reject him. Plus, he gave me a few good ideas for some Tails X Sticks stories to use in the future.**

That being said, I hope you all enjoy this.

Within his workshop, Tails was working on a special mixture, mixing chemicals and special samples and pouring them into a special beaker. The substance inside was black, but there would be a flash of blue, red, green, purple, or yellow every now and then at various points. If everything went well, it would give one extraordinary powers and abilities.

The idea behind this came to him when he and the team were on another island and were attacked by these bizarre creatures. Sonic was infected by one and mutated. He became taller, bulkier, his hair grew out, his fangs became sharper, his gloves and bandages were torn, and his shoes acquired spikes. He had become a werehog! And although he changed PHYSICALLY, he was still the same hedgehog INTERNALLY, albeit he was more aggressive and fierce. Not only that, but Sonic's physical prowess had also changed as well, losing his super speed in exchange for super strength and extendable arms. This made the battle against those creatures far easier. Seeing Sonic fighting against the strange monsters gave Tails a big idea. So as Sonic fought, Tails would collect samples of the creatures, placing them in a special container.

Whether or not it would work, Tails did not know. Regardless, life is about taking chances, and Tails would really only use it in desperate situations. He also had to make sure he was as careful as possible, not knowing what would happen to him, given its current state.

Tails was so wrapped up in his work, he did not even hear the footsteps walking up behind him. But he was soon greeted by someone tapping him on the shoulder, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. But once he turned around and saw who it was, Tails relaxed and smiled, seeing that it was his brother, Fixer.  
"You scared the mess out of me." Tails told Fixer.  
"Sorry bro." Fixer said. "I was just coming over to see what you were up to, and to see if you and Zooey wanted to join us at Meh Burger for lunch."  
"To answer your first question, I'm working on a mixture that can transform me into a werefox, similar to when Sonic had that 'werehog' form. And as for the second thing, I would love to join you guys." Tails said.  
"Great!" Fixer said happily. But then he had a question about the mixture. "But... how do you propose you're gonna create this mixture?" he asked.l trying  
"During the fight against those strange monsters on the other island, I collected samples from them. I'm still working it to closely match Sonic's werehog form, both externally and internally." Tails said.  
"Internally?" Fixer questioned, scratching his head.  
"Basically, I would be aggressive and feral, but still retaining my sanity and my true self." Tails explained. Fixer "ah'ed" in response.

"Now, just wait here for a second. I'm gonna get myself ready to join you at Meh Burger." Tails said.  
"Can do." Fixer said. Tails got up and removed his gloves before going to wash his hands. Once that was done, Tails went to his room to get himself groomed up and call Zooey to ask if she would like to join them. She agreed, and Tails told her he'd come pick her up in just a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Fixer was grooming himself up as well. He checked his breath, making sure it was fresh and smelt nice. He did the same with his underarms, and everything checked out. And soon, Tails came out, looking well-groomed and ready for a date. "Finished?" Fixer asked.  
"Yep." Tails replied. "Let's not keep the girls waiting."  
"You got that right." Fixer said as he and his brother left the house and set out for Meh Burger.

But they did not get very far before Fixer was tackled by an orange blur. Tails turned around to see what it was, only to be relieved and amused to see that it was Sticks. She had tackled Fixer, and was now peppering his face with kisses. Tails rolled his eyes in amusement. And he turned to give them some privacy, only to come face-to-face with Zooey. He blushed. "W-W-What are you doing here? I was gonna pick you up."  
"Sticks wanted to surprise Fixer, and I decided to follow her." Zooey explained. "Is she always a handful?"  
"Oh, you have NO idea." Tails said with a chuckle. Zooey giggled herself. "Well, anyways, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.  
"We shall." Zooey said, taking his hand as they turned to head off to Meh Burger. Fixer and Sticks got up and followed shortly behind.

Upon arrival, Tails and Fixer pulled out the chairs for their girls and went to order their food.

"So polite, aren't they?" Zooey stated.  
"Yeah they are." Sticks said. "I think you made a good choice with him."  
"Thank you." Zooey said. "You did good with Fixer as well."  
"Thanks." Sticks said. "Also, have you two kissed yet?" she asked. Zooey blushed.  
"Not yet." Zooey replied. "We want to, but we're still too nervous at the moment." she explained.  
"Eh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get there eventually." Sticks told her. Zooey smiled.  
"Thanks." she said.

After a few minutes of talking, the boys came back with their orders. "Here you go ladies." they said in unison.  
"Thank you." the girls replied in unison. Once the girls got their food, Tails and Fixer took their seats next to them.  
"Doesn't get much better than this, huh?" Tails said. "Just the two of us couples, enjoying a nice lunch together."  
"You got that right." Fixer said. "It's nice to go on these double-dates."  
"So, what have you been up to recently?" Zooey asked Tails.  
"I've been working on a were-formula that can turn me into a werefox." Tails explained. Zooey did a double-take, confused as to what he meant by that. But then Fixer helped to explain it to her about why. Now it was clear to her as to why. But she still had one question about it.  
"Is it safe?"  
"It should be. I mean, Sonic came out alright. And Fixer knows how to make the antidote. So all should be fine." Tails replied, hoping to soothe his girlfriend. It seemed to work; she relaxed and smiled softly. From there, they continued to eat their lunch, occasionally cutting up and making jokes, and talking about going on more double-dates in the future. Everyone was having a good time together.

But like with all good things, it did not last long.

Sticks felt her ear twitch, and something began to churn within her. Something was coming. She turned in the direction that her ear had twitched, and sure enough, her gut feeling was right; a plasma blast was heading right for them! "GUYS, WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she dove away from the table. The others soon noticed the blast and dove away as well, narrowly escaping the blast. Tails groaned and looked up, and saw WHO fired the blast; Metal Sonic.

"You! What do you want?!" Tails yelled, getting up on his feet.  
"Eggman has a message for you." Metal Sonic said, his voice dark, cold, and metallic. "He has learned that one of you fools has stolen the plans to one of his newest creations. It is almost complete, but he needs those plans to completely finish it. Now, where is it?!"  
"I'm not telling you a thing!" Tails yelled.  
"Me neither!" Fixer yelled as well.  
"Nor me!" Sticks chimed in.

Metal Sonic's eyes began to glow brighter with anger, but then he noticed Zooey cowering in the corner, muttering something under her breath. Metal Sonic increased the strength of his hearing to hear what she was saying. _"Oh no! I can't let him figure out that I have the plans..."_ When he heard that, his eyes began to glow once again in glee. "So... YOU have it!" he yelled at her. Zooey curled tighter in fear, whimpering. "You're coming with me!"  
"Like heck she is!" Tails yelled, smashing a chair over Metal Sonic's head. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Metal Sonic turned his head, his eyes glowing a sinister, murderous shade of red.  
"You dare get in my way?!" Metal Sonic roared.  
"You bet I do!" Tails yelled back, getting into a fighting stance. Fixer and Sticks do as well. Metal Sonic gets in a fighting position himself.  
"Fine... I'll take care of you first." he said.

Quick as a flash, Metal Sonic covered himself in electricity and dashed forward, but the three were quick to avoid him. Sticks threw her boomerang at him, but Metal Sonic caught it and crushed it into splinters. Sticks gasped before growling in anger, rushing towards him as fast as she could. She pounced on him and began to claw at his face. But her claws had little to no effect against the robot. Metal Sonic grabbed her by the throat and held her away from him, punching her hard in the gut and throwing her into one of the tables. Fixer looked over at her. "STICKS!" he yelled. Fixer turned his attention towards Metal Sonic, glaring daggers at him and clenching his teeth hard. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he hollered as he took out a blaster and fired several shots at Metal Sonic. But Metal Sonic was too quick for Fixer to get a good shot. He dodged all of them and dashed at Fixer, spearing him hard into a wall, knocking the wind right out of him. Tails looked at his friend and brother, both already defeated and unable to fight. He was all alone. And with Sonic and the others on vacation, things were looking bad. But he could not give up.

"You're all alone." Metal Sonic taunted. "Ready to surrender?"  
"Never! I'll never surrender!" Tails yelled in defiance, charging at Metal Sonic. But his effort was in vain; Metal Sonic effortlessly grabbed Tails by the throat and lifted him up. Tails tried to pry the robots cold metallic hand off his throat, but it was like a vice grip.  
"Without your little pals, you're WEAK! Also, did you honestly think you could fight me with none of your tech?" Metal Sonic taunted cruelly. "Now, what I'm gonna do, is I'm gonna take your girlfriend and head back to the base, so she can help Eggman fix his creation. And if you come trying to save her..." he trailed off, clutching Tails' throat even tighter. "I'll reduce your entire island into a crater. Got it?!" But Tails just spat on Metal Sonic's face. This ticked him off big time, and Metal Sonic fired a plasma blast at point-blank range, sending Tails flying back into a table, landing with a hard, painful crash.

Zooey saw Metal Sonic turn his attention towards her, and she desperately made an attempt to run away. But Metal Sonic fired a special beam at her ankles, snagging her and dropping her to the ground. Metal Sonic casually walked over to her as she tried in vain to crawl away. He put his foot down on her back, keeping her in place before scooping her up. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" he asked her coldly, his evil red eyes burning into her terrified blue eyes. And without another word, he rocketed up and away, heading back to Eggman's base.  
"TAAAIIILS!" Zooey yelled out as she was being carried away.  
"ZOOOEEEYYY!" Tails yelled out, watching helplessly as his girlfriend was taken away by that mechanical monster. His eyes began to burn with tears of anger as he mentally mauled himself for allowing this to happen.

Fixer and Sticks walk up to him. "Hey man... are you alright?"  
"I hate him, Fixer... I hate him!" Tails said, boiling and shaking with anger and hatred. "I'm gonna rip that monster to pieces..."  
"What will we do? If we try to save her, Eggman will destroy the island." Sticks said.  
"No he won't; Metal Sonic's just trying to scare us into submission. But it won't work." Tails said, getting up and walking away. "I'm not gonna let him get away with this..."  
"What are you gonna do?" Fixer asked. Tails looked over his shoulder.  
"What needs to be done." he told him. "Fixer, get some antidote ready... time to put my were-formula to the test." Fixer and Sticks' yes widened in fear and shock.  
"WHAT?! B-B-But bro! You have no idea what it could do to you at the moment. I mean, in your current state, it could completely take away your sanity!" Fixer said, trying to reason with his brother.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Tails roared. "I have to try! I'll either lose my sanity saving Zooey, or lose it TRYING!"  
"You're seriously going to risk that just to save Zooey? You're crazy!" Sticks yelled.  
"People often do crazy things when they're in love." Tails said stoically before walking away.

Fixer and Sticks looked at each other in worry. Tails was not kidding around. He was seriously about to risk his sanity for Zooey.

But they knew they had to help him.

So without a word, they nodded at each other and took off to follow Tails. After all, friends and siblings stick together, no matter what.

 **This is the end of chapter 1. Next up is the rescue. Stay tuned for it, and stay tuned to see this on my Fanfiction page some time tomorrow evening. So until then, I bid you all farewell. God bless, and stay safe!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

Within Eggman's base, Eggman was hard at work, putting the finishing touches on his newest creation. Zooey was forced to help him against her will as well, working on its weapons. Currently, she was working on its drill arm. Her movements, however, were jerky and shaky out of fear and worry of what Eggman would use this for.

And to make matters worse, Metal Sonic was watching her like a hawk, making sure she did not try to bail out. Metal Sonic chuckled darkly. "Progress is coming along well. Eh, Zooey?" he said. "And are you not proud to be a part of this?" he asked, leaning in.  
"N-N-Not one bit. It's m-m-monstrous!" Zooey replied, fighting back tears.  
"Oh, come now. Once you are finished with this, you can leave. Of course, you actually have to work, otherwise… I shall have to become far more… aggressive." Metal Sonic said, his hand now covered in electricity. Zooey watched as it cackled and cracked, building up power. But she glared defiantly.  
"I. don't. CARE!" she hollered as she stabbed her tools into the drill, making multiple sparks shoot out and smoke emit before a small explosion occurs.

"Do what you want to me! I refuse to be a part of this monstrosity!" Zooey yelled in defiance. Metal Sonic's eyes began to glow intensely in rage. But then it clicked in his head; he would make her work out of fear of what would happen if she did not cooperate, only using a different target.

"Eh, say no more. I hear you loud and clear." Metal Sonic said nonchalantly, walking away. Zooey was caught off-guard. Was he really going to let her go that easy, she wondered?  
"Wait… are you letting me go?" she asked. Metal Sonic stopped with his back turned to her.  
"Well, I can not force you to stay if you do not want to." he replied. "I am just worried about what could happen to… your beloved Tails." he added with a sly tone.  
"What do you plan to do to him?" Zooey asked in worry.  
"Oh… I do not know just yet." Metal Sonic replied, taking out a Tails doll. "I would just hate for something… horrible to happen to him." he said, building up energy in his hand. The built-up energy began to burn the doll. Metal Sonic then blasted the doll, creating an explosion of stuffing and making Zooey scream in fear and horror. Metal Sonic watched as a piece of stuffing landed into his hand. He held it up and examined it closely before turning his attention back towards Zooey. His eyes began to glow intensely once more. "FINISH IT ZOOEY! OR ELSE I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" he roared. Zooey was tearing up again, but resumed her original task out of fear that Metal Sonic would kill her.

 *** At Bygone Island ***

Tails was getting a syringe with the serum inside and a special injector to inject it inside himself. Fixer and Sticks were watching him in worry. "I've never seen him like this before… have you?" Sticks whispered to Fixer.  
"No… I'm scared..." he replied. Sticks held his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"I am too… there's no telling what it could do to him..." she said.  
"I know. But there's no way we can talk him out of it." Fixer said. "Still, I have the antidote, so in case he gets TOO crazy, I can just inject him with it, and he'll go back to normal."

Sticks and Fixer go over to Tails, fearing for him. "So um… when do you plan to leave?"  
"As soon as possible." Tails replied, putting the special injector down and going to his plane. "I just need to make a few adjustments to the plane, and once I'm done, I'm heading out."  
"Well, when you leave, I'm going with you." Fixer said.  
"No Fixer. I need to do this alone." Tails told him.  
"I know that. I'm just going with you so I can inject you with the cure in case you go full-feral mode." Fixer pointed out. "I wouldn't want to lose my brother."  
"...Well, I can't argue with that then." Tails said. "But only you can come with me. I don't want too many getting hurt. The less that get hurt, the better."  
"Understood." Fixer said with a smile.

 *** At Eggman's Base ***

For hours on end, Zooey worked with Eggman against her will to finish Eggman's robot. Metal Sonic was watching her the entire time, making sure she did not try to do something crazy. And on top of that, Zooey had to finish the robot, otherwise Metal Sonic would kill Tails and her. Zooey hated having to do this; she felt like she was betraying her friends and village. It was tearing her apart inside.

Finally, at sunset, the robot was completed and ready for combat. Eggman stood back to examine it and observe the fruit of their labor more properly. Zooey just looked at it in fear of what she felt Eggman would use it for.

The finished robot was massive. It was about twice the size of the Mega Bot, and it was modeled after a bipedal dragon. It had the usual colors associated with Eggman's other robots (red, yellow, black, and silver), and it had glowing yellow eyes. It had sharp claws on its hands, it would fire missiles and breathe fire out of its mouth, it had large, broad wings and strong jet thrusters to help it fly, and its powerful tail was tipped with a drill head. On its forearms was a device that could create plasma saw-blades. Simply put, it was an absolute mechanical monster.

"Behold… the DRAGON BOT!" Eggman exclaimed with pride. "Quite possibly my best creation yet." He turned his attention towards Zooey. "See what you can do with the proper motivation?" he asked her, crossing his arms.  
"W-W-What do you plan to do with this?" Zooey asked, her voice shaky and scared.  
"My plan is to use this to take over Bygone Island. If its very appearance doesn't make the villagers surrender, then I'll be forced to have my creation show off its strength and power to intimidate them further. And if that doesn't work… then I'll reduce that village to a smoldering pile of ashes." Eggman explained. Zooey gasped in horror. "And now, it's finally complete! All thanks to you."  
"Tails and the others will stop you. They always do." Zooey pointed out, almost smugly.  
"Oh, I doubt they can stop THIS beast." Eggman retorted. "Though, I do hope they try; I've been itching to barbeque those fools."

"Well here's one right here! Come and get me!" a male voice yelled from behind him. Eggman quickly turned around to see the invader. Zooey did also and her eyes lit up with joy.  
"TAILS! YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!" Zooey cried out.  
"LET HER GO EGGMAN!" Tails yelled.  
"Or what?" Eggman challenged.  
"I'll rip you to shreds." Tails threatened. Eggman laughed mockingly at him. Tails glared and gritted his teeth. "You doubt me, but you have no idea what I'm willing to do to save Zooey."  
"Well then… time to put the Dragon Bot to the ultimate test." Eggman said. "Tell you what; if you can beat my robot, I'll let Zooey go. If not, you'll burn with her."  
"Deal." Tails said without hesitation. "But first..." he trailed off as he pulled out his injector which, to Eggman, looked like a blaster.  
"Seriously? THAT'S what you're gonna use to fight the Dragon Bot?" Eggman asked in disbelief.  
"You got that right." Tails said. "But not in quite the way you'd think." he added, holding the gun up to the bend of his arm where one would inject a needle. Tails pulled the trigger, creating a sharp hiss as the were-formula was injected inside him. Since it was night now, the transformation would occur at any moment.

And that moment was now.

Tails' body began to feel a strange ache as he clutched his head and staggered back a few feet. Zooey was concerned while Eggman was confused. "Tails…?" Zooey asked in concern for her boyfriend.  
"Nrgh… don't worry… I'm fine..." Tails growled as he grit his teeth, growling in pain. He soon fell on his hands and knees, groaning loudly as the serum was beginning to take effect on him. He grew in size a slight bit, his fur got longer and darker, and his fangs got longer and sharper. Tails' arms got bigger as well, soon ripping his gloves and revealing sharp claws. His twin tails got longer also. On his shoes, spikes began to appear on the soles. And during his transformation, his voice was beginning to get deeper and now possessed a growl to it. Now Eggman was scared; he never saw anything like this before. Meanwhile, Zooey was watching on in horror as Tails' body was altered by the formula.

"Nrrrrrghh…. Nrrrgh-HRRRRAAAAOOOOOOO!" Tails howled mightily, the transformation finally completed as he stood upright. He panted heavily as the pain began to die down. His eye twitched in anger and he growled low and darkly. At this point, he was out for blood.

"NOW, I'm ready!" Tails growled. Eggman was pale as a ghost and visibly shaking, and Zooey was shocked and scared to see what he had become. Tails smirked. "What's the matter? Never seen a werefox before?" he taunted.

"You won't be that way for long!" Eggman yelled, recollecting his composure. "Dragon Bot! Attack!" he commanded as he pushed a button on the device on his wrist, teleporting him and Zooey up to a booth to watch the fight that was about to unfold.

And in a matter of seconds, the Dragon Bot sparked to life, his eyes and the core on his chest glowed bright yellow. It roared loudly, powerfully, and mightily. Were-Tails turned around and hunkered down, ready to fight as he grit his teeth and growled. And for a few seconds, Were-Tails and the Dragon Bot stared each other down before the Dragon Bot fired a rocket at Tails. But Tails was quick to dodge it.

The Dragon Bot stomped towards Tails, who was waiting for the robot to come closer. The D.B. raised one leg up when it was right in front of Were-Tails and brought its foot down hard, but Were-Tails caught its foot, and with his newly acquired strength, he threw the foot up, causing the robot to fall on its back with a loud crash. Were-Tails then ran towards the downed Dragon Bot on all fours and leaped forward, but the Dragon Bot swat him away with its hand. Were-Tails shouted as he was sent flying away, landing with a loud thud and skidding to a slow stop. The Dragon Bot got back up and resumed its advance on Tails. It swung its massive tail at Were-Tails, making direct contact and sending him flying into a wall, rendering him momentarily stunned.

"Come on, Tails! You can do it!" Zooey yelled encouragingly.  
"That's it Dragon Bot! Destroy him!" Eggman yelled in excitement.

Tails shook his head, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes to blurry vision. As it cleared up, he saw the Dragon Bot walking towards him, ready to attack. Were-Tails got up and got into a fighting stance. The Dragon-Bot tried to stomp on Tails again, but Tails dodged it and slashed at its leg a few times. The Dragon-Bot then tried to pound him with its fist, but Tails dodged it again, and like before, he slashed at its arm. Now angered, the Dragon-Bot lunged at Tails, trying to bite him. But this time, Tails jumped up, narrowly dodging the bite. Using his new stretchy power, Tails stretched his arms and grabbed the Dragon's head and brought himself down on it hard, stomping it into the ground. Tails flipped off it and reared his fist back before punching it hard and sending it flying back a few feet. Tails growled in satisfaction.

"You really think a few measly blows will destroy my great creation?" Eggman taunted. "And here I was thinking you were smart.  
"TELL IT TO TAKE ITS BEST SHOT! I'M GOING TO REDUCE IT TO A SMOLDERING PILE OF SCRAP!" Tails shouted in rage.  
"Oh, trust me; it WILL." Eggman said darkly.

The Dragon-Bot roared and shot out several missiles from its mouth. The missiles went up before going down, each one targeting Tails. Tails got down on all fours and started running around, dodging the missiles by a hair. But the explosion of one sent Tails flying up, where the Dragon-Bot was waiting and fired a plasma blast at him, launching Tails back into a wall, rendering him dazed once again. The Dragon-Bot roared and charge at Tails, ready to attack again. Tails staggered up and saw the bot raising its fist, ready to pound him again. Tails just barely dodged it and took of running in the other direction. The Dragon-Bot turned around and fired several plasma blasts at the running were-fox, but none of them connected. Tails skidded to a stop, using his claws to slow him down.

 _"That thing is really powerful… but I will NOT give up!"_ Tails thought.

The Dragon-Bot began to charge up energy in its mouth, getting ready to fire at Tails. Thinking fast, Tails ran up to the robotic dragon and threw a powerful uppercut, slamming it's jaw shut at the exact moment it was going to fire its blast, dealing a massive blow to the robot. The Dragon-Bot staggered back. Tails grinned and ran towards it again. When he was close enough, Tails stretched his arms out and grabbed the Dragon-Bot by the jaw and pulled himself up, attacking with a headbutt. And while still in the air, Tails interlocked his fingers and double-axehandled the robot in the head, bringing him down. Upon landing, Tails howled as he charged at the robotic beast, slashing at it furiously. But it was not long before it stood up and tried to bite Tails. However, Tails was quick to dodge it and countered with a right hook.

"You may think you're winning now, furball. But Dragon-Bot is just getting started." Eggman boasted.  
"SO AM I!" Tails hollered.

Tails charged at the Dragon-Bot. The Dragon-Bot roared and swung its tail at Tails, but he narrowly dodged it. But while in the air, Dragon-Bot shot a plasma blast at Tails. But this time, Tails was ready and he adjusted himself so he would land on all fours and skid to a stop. The Dragon-Bot opened its mouth and began firing missiles at him. Tails jumped from side to side, dodging the missiles. However, he caught one and threw it back at the draconic robot, hitting it square in the chest and damaging the core. The Dragon-Bot let out a loud, ear-splitting screech. Everyone had to cover their ears.

But then it hit Tails; that core must be its main power source. If Tails could destroy that, then the whole robot would go down. He grinned big and fiendishly, baring his sharp fangs.

The Dragon-Bot roared hard, its body radiating electricity and its drill-tipped tail spun rapidly. The Dragon-Bot began to rapidly fire plasma blasts at Tails. Tails began to run around rapidly, dodging them all with ease. He even began to use his stretching powers to swing off the robotic dragon and off the walls. Zooey was biting down on her knuckles, trying to contain her excitement. Tails was dodging every blast and missile with ease. The Dragon-Bot roared in frustration and powered up its thrusters, charging full speed at Tails. Tails stopped and clung to a wall, waiting for the right moment to dodge and counter it. Once that moment arrived, Tails jumped up as the Dragon-Bot came rocketing forward, crashing into the wall. The great mechanical beast crashed to the floor while Tails landed on all fours. Tails grinned and looked over his shoulder, looking at the fallen beast. He turned around and charged at it. He leaped up, about to pounce on it. But something tackled him, knocking him away.

After Tails skidded to a stop, he looked around to see what hit him. It was Metal Sonic. Tails glared daggers at him, baring his fangs and growling darkly. "Two on one? Twice the fun!" he roared. "HRAAAOOOOOO!" he howled before charging at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic powered his thrusters and flew away before Tails could get him. While in the air, Metal Sonic shot an electric blast at Tails, hitting him in the back. Tails growled loudly and swung a stretched-out arm at Metal Sonic. But the robotic doppelganger dodged it and shot another blast at Tails, hitting him in the chest. Tails roared and swung rapidly around him, trying to hit Metal Sonic, only to miss each time and receive an electric blast. But then, Metal Sonic coated his body in electricity and charged at Tails again, hitting him square in the midsection and crashing him into a wall. Tails shouted loudly in pain as he fell to the ground.

Zooey gasped. Things were not looking good for Tails. "Come on, Tails! Get up!"  
"HAHAHAHHAHA!" Eggman laughed heartily. "This is even better than I thought!"

And to make matters worse, the Dragon-Bot was standing up. "Yes… YES! FINISH HIM OFF!" Eggman commanded the robotic monstrocity. The Dragon-Bot roared out and got ready to fire a plasma blast. But Metal Sonic was wanting to finish Tails off himself. He pushed a few buttons on his right forearm, creating a plasma blade. He walked towards Tails, holding the blade up. Tails looked up at him with blurry vision. He growled weakly.  
"I am SO gonna enjoy this..." Metal Sonic said, rearing back, getting ready to deal the finishing blow.

With lightning speed, Metal Sonic thusted his fist forward at Tails. "NOOO!" Zooey cried out. She could not believe she was about to witness her own boyfriend be killed. She covered her eyes, waiting to hear his dying scream…

But nothing happened…

Zooey, after waiting a few seconds, uncovered her eyes and looked to see what happened. Her eyes lit up and her mouth hung open.

Tails had caught Metal Sonic's arm, the blade mere inches from Tails' chest. Tails tightened his grip on the robot's arm, crushing it and creating sparks. The blade even shorted out from Tails' vice grip. And with a growl and a roar, Tails puched Metal Sonic away, ripping his arm off, and knocking it right into the path of the plasma blast. Metal Sonic was sent flying back to Tails, who caught him and slammed his face against the ground before running and dragging his head along, creating more sparks. Tails even dragged his face along the wall before throwing him against the Dragon-Bot's core. The Dragon-Bot staggered back.

Metal Sonic tried to pick himself up after that, but a lot of his energy was lost after the attack. Along with that, his visual sensors were shorting out too. But after what he saw upon looking up, he wished they DID; Tails was charging up to him, roaring in anger. Tails threw a fierce uppercut, knocking Metal Sonic up. Tails then used his stretchy arms to grab and pull him back down, crashing into the floor. Tails then picked him up and threw several more ferocious punches and claw swipes, finishing with a cross slash. Metal Sonic shouted in agony, dropping to his knees as his power began to fade away fast.

But Tails was not done with him just yet.

He walked behind his kneed opponent and jammed his claws inside Metal Sonic. Tails began moving his hands in opposing directions, creating cracks in the robot that went vertically up and down. Zooey bit down hard on her knuckles; she was fighting the urge to scream in joy so hard.

And with a final roar, Tails ripped Metal Sonic in two, right down the middle. Metal Sonic's halves dropped to the floor, only to be crushed by Tails' hands as he got down on all fours. "HRRRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOO!" Tails howled out with uncontrollable excitement from victory. By now, Zooey was not even trying to fight it any more. She hopped up and down, cheering and whooping in excitement.  
"GREAT JOB, BABE!" she cried out.

Meanwhile, Eggman was in shock. "METAL SONIC! NOOO!" he cried out in horror. But he turned his attention back to Tails, growling in anger and hate. "Dragon Bot! DESTROY HIM! AVENGE METAL SONIC!"

Dragon Bot nodded its head and roared at Tails. Tails roared back.

But then something began to overtake Tails; a surge of power from within him. He clutched at his head as the power coursed through his body, feeling as if he was going to explode from the build-up. He was growling in pain. "QUICK! GET HIM!" Eggman yelled. The Dragon Bot opened its mouth and fired a barrage of missiles at Tails. Zooey watched on in horror as missile after missile hit Tails square on. Eggman was laughing maniacally.

Eventually, the missiles stopped, and the smoke was rising. Everyone waited in anticipation for the smoke to clear and see what was left of Tails… assuming there was anything. The Dragon Bot moved in closer, trying to see through the thick smoke. And inside, there was something glowing a bright yellow. Eggman and Zooey saw it too. "What is that…?" Zooey wondered out loud.

 *** Meanwhile ***

Outside the base, Fixer had hacked into the base's cameras, watching the whole fight. He even saw the barrage of missiles that hit Tails, presumably killing him. But when he saw Tails' power levels spiking, he knew something was up. What it was, however, he did not know.

 *** Back in the base ***

As the smoke finally began to clear, the glow got brighter. But then, all of a sudden, a long arm and a big fist emerged from the smoke, hitting the Dragon Bot in the jaw so hard and powerfully, it knocked the jaw clean off. Eggman gasped in shock, while Zooey gasped in excitement.

Tails was still alive! And his body was emitting a golden glow.

Tails got down on all fours, roaring as hard and powerfully as he could at the Dragon Bot before running to it, attacking with vicious and brutal strikes, causing large amounts of sparks to erupt from its body. And even if the Dragon Bot attacked Tails, he was barely even budged by them. The Dragon Bot tried to smash Tails with its right hand, but Tails caught it, and with a mighty roar, he ripped the arm clean off and swung it at the Dragon Bot's chest core. The Dragon tried to do it again with its left arm, but the same thing happened; Tails ripped its arm off and swung for the core.

Eggman was just watching on, seething with rage and fury as he watched Tails rip his beloved creation apart.

After a few mere minutes, Tails had knocked its jaw off, ripped its arms off, and even ripped its wings off. Not only that, but its thrusters had shortened out and its weapon systems were destroyed. By now, it was running so low on energy. In a last ditch effort, it swung its tail at Tails, its drill tail spinning as fast as it possibly could, given how little energy was left. But Tails caught it, and began to slowly spin the Dragon Bot around by the tail. Over time, he began to spin faster and faster. And during all this, both Eggman and Zooey noticed that the drill-tip was about to snap and break.

With one final spin, Tails hurled the Dragon Bot against the wall. With no limbs to help it get up quicker, and its lights flickering and fighting to stay lit, the draconic beast was on the verge of defeat. "Ok… enough messing around." Tails growled, panting for air. "Time to end this." he said before walking over and grabbing the drill-tip, ripping it off and stabbing it into the Dragon Bot's chest core. The Dragon Bot roared in pain as Tails drove it deeper inside the core. When Tails could push it in no further, he began to pound it like a hammer on a nail, pushing it in deeper. And for the big finale, Tails dug his claws into the beast's chest, away from the core, and used his stretching power to push himself away and jump off the drill to give his final attack more momentum and force. Finally, Tails pulled himself down, driving the drill so far, it even went through the ground. The Dragon Bot roared one last time before it began to emit a lot of electricity and started to spasm as out of control as it could, given that the drill was driven into its chest and the floor.

And soon, the robotic atrocity exploded in spectacular display. Tails grinned devilishly and got down on all fours. "HHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOO!" he howled mightily in victory as his glow began to fade. Zooey screamed in joy, jumping up and down. Eggman was rendered catatonic in shock and disbelief.  
"MY ROBOT! NOOOOOO!" he yelled out. And when Tails turned around to see Eggman, he was further scared.  
"You're next!" Tails roared.

Now it was Zooey's turn to gasp in shock.

Was Tails about to kill Eggman?

And when Tails stretched his arms out and pulled himself up to the booth, it did seem that way. Zooey rushed to stop him. "TAILS! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. Tails growled and tried to pry her off, but she clutched right back onto him. "This isn't you! Please, don't do this!" she cried again.  
"Get behind me, Zooey! This is gonna get ugly!" Tails said, trying to pry her off once more. But this time, she wouldn't let go.  
"No! I won't!" Zooey told him. "This isn't you. I know it's not. You can't do this! If you kill him, you'll be no better than him for kidnapping me!" she desperately said, trying and hoping to reason with him. "This isn't the boy I know… this isn't the boy I fell in love with..."

That struck Tails like a knife.

Zooey just admitted she loved him!

He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. And he has began to fall in love with her as well. And plus, she was right; if Tails killed Eggman, he'd be no better. Tails' glare vanished and his face softened. And when he saw the truly terrified look on Eggman's face, all of his malice intent was gone and he dropped to his knees, ashamed of what he was about to do, and from being tired from the fight. Zooey hugged him softly, rubbing his back as Tails hugged her back, wrapping his strong and furry arms around her. "Zooey… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."  
"It's ok… I forgive you… but it's over now. You've won. I'm safe now." Zooey told him softly. "Now, let's go home."  
"...Ok." Tails said, picking her up and jumping down from the booth to go home.

 *** Time-skip ***

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Zooey was sitting on the beach with Tails, who was now back to his normal form, thanks to the antidote. Zooey and Tails were sitting close together and holding hands. "It's good to see you back to normal Tails."  
"Thanks. It's good to be back to normal." he replied.  
"But I have to say, you were absolutely amazing back there! The way you fought that robotic monstrosity and how you destroyed Metal Sonic was a marvel to behold!" Zooey gushed, making Tails blush.  
"Hehe… thanks." he said bashfully.

But there was one big question on Tails' mind.

"Zooey… back there, at the base, did you mean what you said? About me being the boy you grew to love?" Tails asked. Zooey looked at him, locking her eyes with his, smiling warmly.  
"Every word of it." Zooey replied. "I love you so much Tails."  
"...I… I love you too, Zooey!" Tails exclaimed, a bit louder than he meant to. "I've been in love with you for quite some time now."

Zooey and Tails' tails began to wag rapidly as they brought their faces in closer, their lips connecting in the middle. Both felt their hearts soar and warm up due to the kiss. Their lips began to dance tenderly together as Tails threaded his fingers through her soft hair. Zooey moved herself into Tails' lap as their kiss got deeper and warmer. Both sighed in bliss.

And as they kissed, the sun was rising, creating a beautiful and romantic atmosphere for the two young lovers.

When they broke away, they locked eyes once again, staring lovingly at each other.  
"I love you Tails." Zooey said.  
"I love you too Zooey." Tails replied, pulling her in for a hug.

Since that day, their relationship got stronger, and it would only get stronger from there.

 **THE END!**

 ***Finally done! I hope I did well, and I hope it was worth the wait.**  
 **Anyways, until next time, I bid you all farewell. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
